


flame of love

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [4]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Ableism, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arguing, Blind Character, Blind Lee Taemin, Blind Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Brothers, Complete, Disabled Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fire, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Injury, Lazy Mornings, Lee Jinki and Lee Taemin are Brothers, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character Death(s), Panic Attacks, Paramedic Kim Jongin | Kai, Paramedic Oh Sehun, Parenthood, Past, References to Depression, Roommates, Scrub Your Prose Challenge, Seaside, Service Dogs, Snippets, Summer, Summer Vacation, Teacher Kim Junmyeon | Suho, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: i fell in love with you because you loved me when i couldn't love myself. love truly is blind, and i'm ever so grateful for yours--or: snippets in the life of blind!taemin and paramedic!jongin
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521983
Comments: 34
Kudos: 118





	1. Days 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I kind of wrote Taemin as "helpless" without Jongin; this was not intention. Taemin trusts Jongin, does go out by himself, is capable, he just sometimes prefers Jongin to aid him in that; I tried to explain in the short word counts that they live in a bad neighbourhood and Taemin doesn't enjoy going out in it himself, but I did not construe that. It's better explained in the chapter sequel ><
> 
> This is actually a writing challenge I did to write short stories in 250 words or less; I ended up really liking the results so decided to share this little verse I created.
> 
> All segments are part of the same universe but are all different parts of Taekai's life. 
> 
> Chapter 1: Days 1-10  
> Chapter 2: Days 11-20  
> Chapter 3: Days 21-30
> 
> This is the #ScrubYourProse challenge by @kristawalshauthor from Instagram
> 
> Decided to group them together into chapters so I didn't spam up tags or anything with constant updating.  
>  ~~also I sat down and did this in two sections bc i was bored so to avoid updating every 20 minutes~~
> 
> This is also completely unbetaed as this was just a little challenge to get me to think more critically about my writing  
>  ~~also featuring the second challenge, punktaekai don't overtag~~

**Day 1: _Write a love scene without using the words "gaze" or "eyes"_**  
_246/250_

Taemin really can't believe how lucky he is. His fingers map the curve of Jongin's cheek bone, his thumb brushing over his plump bottom lip. He yearns to know what colour they are, to actively see them, but to feel them and know this it the mouth that chooses to kiss his own every morning and night sates him more. He knows when he leans forward to kiss Jongin, large hand guiding his cheek, there'll be a delicate taste of chocolate from the packet he's been chewing on as they watch their film. Audio description is on, of course, and it makes Taemin's heart beat fast. Jongin hates horror, but he sits through it, whispers to Taemin what the voice over doesn't quite make clear, jumping every now and then but never leaving Taemin's side.

Jongin disappears. The movie gets paused and Taemin tilts his head. He listens to Jongin's footsteps heading to the kitchen before he comes back. The movie resumes. "I forgot." 

There's a small pressure on Taemin's lips and he opens them, a small chocolate slipping inside his mouth. Taemin smiles as he gently chews down before frowning as Jongin laughs.

"What?"

"They're tiny chocolate centipedes."

"Kim Jongin, my cane is going to go up your ass."

Jongin disappears from Taemin's side, the couch creaking as he leans forward laughing. He presses against Taemin's body after a moment of wheezing, pressing his lips to Taemin's. "I love you."

"I love you too, dickweed."

* * *

**Day 2: _without any -ing verbs  
_** _247/250_

Taemin lets his fingers drift over Jongin's pillow as he waits for him to return from work. He's a paramedic, busy in the ambulances, with people who need help and Taemin's heart bubbles with pride every time Jongin leaves for his job. Sometimes, it leaves Taemin stranded in their tiny apartment, unable to leave as he waits for a guide dog but it doesn't bother him.

What Jongin does is honourable, something that most people simply couldn't do. 

Taemin rolls over, a smile on his lips as the scent of Jongin's shampoo drifts upwards as he rolls onto the pillow. He buries his face into the fabric. He wants Jongin to come home; he has his selfish moments just like any other human. He wonders if Jongin will come home a mess tonight, too many people he couldn't save; maybe he'll be angry, too many idiotic parents or if his partner will be happy, with as many patients saved as possible. He could turn the news on and listen, see if there have been any crashes or events that would cause Jongin stress but he doesn't.

He lays in the silence of their apartment; he'd much rather Jongin come home and tell Taemin all about his day, everything that Jongin is comfortable to share. Taemin curls his legs, still bare, not bothered about clothes when he has a day to laze about.

Taemin pulls the blanket over himself, the scent of Jongin's pillow always makes him sleepy.

* * *

**Day 3: _without "should", "could" or "would"  
_** _250/250_

Jongin stares at the text from work. He'd promised Taemin to take him out today, sworn they would go to Everland. They were already eating breakfast, getting ready to leave so they'd arrive earlier and beat most of the crowds so Taemin didn't have to worry about finding his way around too much. Now, a friend was asking him to cover his shift.

Jongin doesn't know what to do. 

On one hand, he wants to take Taemin out - they haven't had a date in a long time and he knows Taemin prefers to stay in the apartment unless Jongin is there to guide him. Taemin also had no hope of navigating Everland by himself.   
On the other hand, part of him wants to cover the shift and make sure his friend is getting the right time off to spend with his family.

Taemin seems to sense Jongin's confusion and struggle, slowly putting his coffee mug down. "Did you get called into work?"

"Someone wants me to cover their shift, it's not an official call."

Taemin smiles, eyes somehow meeting Jongin's despite the man's lack of sight - somehow, Taemin always knows exactly where to look.

"Cover his shift. If I'm honest, I feel a little queasy today. We'll go to Everland next time."

Jongin knows that it's a lie; Taemin doesn't know how his lips quirk into a strange smile whenever he lies but he's appreciative of the reasoning. 

Jongin kisses him over the table and rushes to get his uniform.

* * *

**Day 4: _the colour "blue" without saying blue  
_** _247/250_

"Jongin, what colour is the sky?"

Jongin blinks a little and looks over at Taemin, sat on the window seat and basking himself in the sunlight. "I don't mean the colour, I mean..." Taemin drifts off, his voice sounding frustrated. "Describe it. Just... describe it to me."

There's a gentle clink as Jongin puts his coffee cup down on the coaster, licking his lips. "Describe the colour of the sky without describing the actual colour... let me think."

He's quiet for longer than he would have liked before he picks up his mug. "Hope. The sky, the ocean, it's hopeful. It's like hope too, sometimes it's bright and cheery, calm and warm, and some days it's cold, dangerous and rough, like hope disappearing. It's calming, something that's always there and will never go away, soothing in a way a constant norm is, like our morning coffee. A routine that will never fail you or disappear. Sometimes, it's sad. A darker, muggier colour that feels like the world might end, or life as we know it will change forever, but then that calm always comes back. It's trust as well, in a way. Like the feeling you get letting me carry you up the stairs, I would assume. Smart... it feels smart, like if it told you something you could believe anything it said."

Jongin looks back at Taemin and he's smiling, eyes closed as he warms from Jongin's words, a silent thank you written across his face.

* * *

**Day 5: _a cliffhanger_** _  
247/250_

Taemin is only five, but he knows that something is wrong. He's been sick, coughing, his skin is too hot. His mother keeps saying he's having seizures but all Taemin remembers is everything going dark and waking up to his teacher or father over him, looking scared. He knows something is wrong when he struggles to the kitchen, feeling better overall, other than the obvious. He stumbles over a chair and finds the table, feeling along with his hands before he hears his mother's voice.

"Taemi, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Mommy, I can't see."

There's silence. Then a shout for his father and Taemin is lifted into his mother's arms. He huddles into her, scared at the sudden noise, the movements. He's bundled into the car, being told that everything is fine and the doctor will help your eyes. The car is moving much too quickly, Taemin can feel it and he's unsure why his parents are so scared. He's taken out and placed in his Mother's lap; the big doctor house is too loud and Taemin covers his ears. 

It's only a short while before Taemin is picked up, lead away from all the noise and put on a bed. He says no I can't see it and ends up in a big machine, making him cry. His mother hugs him tightly, soothing him and promising him a treat later. He hears the doctor walk towards them before he speaks.

"I'm afraid I have some... difficult news."

* * *

**Day 6: _an opening paragraph in media res (in the midst of the plot)  
_** _249/250_

Jongin sprints up the stairs, panic coursing through his veins. The call sent to his ambulance was an address that chilled him to the bone; there was always the risk but Jongin had never let himself consider the possibility before. There - he can see a familiar hand through the gaps in the banister. He runs quicker.

"Tae."

Jongin drops to his knees, gently taking Taemin's hand. "What happened?"

"The elevator is out of order again and I had to go shopping."

Anger burns through Jongin's body as he carefully checks that there's no blood or bruising that could indicate internal bleeding. "Where does it hurt?"

"My back."

Jongin's partner carefully puts a blood pressure cuff on Taemin's arm, checking it whilst Jongin carefully rolls Taemin slightly on to his side to feel his back.

"Lower back, above my tail bone and it feels like the bone itself hurts."

Jongin feels it as gently as he dares, trying to feel if there's any break or fracture. He lets out a silent breath of relief when he can't feel anything.

"Blood pressure is good to move him, let's get him in the bus."

Jongin helps ease Taemin onto the stretcher, heading back down the stairs. It doesn't take him long to get him loaded into the ambulance and Jongin runs back for the gear. On his way out, he sees a box blocking the elevator closing, a sticky note with a winky face stuck on it.

He's going to murder someone.

* * *

**Day 7: _dialogue with no_** _**tags** _  
_233/250_

"How's your back?"

"It's fine, same as when you asked seven minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"I know but there's not going to be any sudden change in ten minutes and if there was, I'd tell you."

Jongin grips his mug and bites into his lip, feeling guilty.

"Sorry, I'm just... scared, I guess."

"The doctors are sure there's nothing wrong, I'm just going to be bruised for a while and need to take it easy."

"Yeah but you haven't seen the state of the bruises have you?"

Silence.

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"I get it. I can't see. I couldn't tell that I just needed to call someone for help because I couldn't _see_ there was something blocking the door. I can feel how bruised and painful my back is but I can't _see_ the actual damage. I couldn't _see_ the stairs and that's why I fell down them. I can't _see_ when people are playing harmful pranks on me. I get it. I can't _fucking_ see."

"I didn't mean it like that, at all. It just...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I forgot, I can't go anywhere without my caretaker."

"That's not what I meant at all, come on, that's not fair."

"Goodnight."

"What?"

"I'm not having this discussion when I'm tired, upset and in pain. We'll discuss it tomorrow when I can think straight."

"... Fine, whatever, goodnight."

* * *

**Day 8: _without adverbs  
_** _240/250_

Jongin keeps his arms wrapped around Taemin's midriff and kisses down his neck. Taemin shifts in his sleep, eyes fluttering open before they close once more, his head still fogged with sleep. They're still naked under the sheets, a long night of apologies and connecting with each other; the sheet is bunched around Taemin's waist, the morning light streaming in around the sides of the curtains making him glow.

Jongin lets go, propping himself up on an elbow to just... watch Taemin. His hand reaches out, tracing the shape of his lips, his eyes, along his nose and over his cheek bone. 

It's enough to rouse Taemin from his slumber, rolling onto his back to look at Jongin, looking past him towards the ceiling. "What?"

"You're just... beautiful."

Pink dusts Taemin's cheeks and he rolls back over, presumably hiding it from Jongin, who laughs and chases him. He peppers kisses over the colouring, making Taemin laugh and try to push him off. "Stop it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll stop for the audience."

Taemin scoffs and settles, reaching behind him for Jongin's hand. Jongin lets his arm be guided, draped over Taemin's hips for Taemin to hold their hands against his stomach. "Go back to sleep, its early."

"Tae, it's almost noon."

"Early."

Jongin laughs but he doesn't fight it, shifting his arm to rest under the pillow, bracing Taemin's head as he lays back down. "Alright, ten minutes."

"Twenty."

"Fine."

* * *

**Day 9: _a storm using senses other than sight  
_** _246/250_

There's electricity in the air, buzzing across Taemin's skin. It makes him anxious, hoping his guide dog can get them back to the apartment. Jongin was called into work and his dog has only been with him for a week.   
  
"Good boy, Adam, home, let's go home."  
  
The new freedom Taemin has was a breath of fresh air but with a storm on the way, he's nervous. He's pulled to the left and reaches out to feel the door of the apartment building. His fingers fumble and he drops his keys; Adam barks, muffled, holding them in his mouth. "Good boy."  
  
They get inside and Taemin carefully puts the harness on the coat rack before sitting down. There's a tang of something in the air, sickly sweet and Taemin has come to learn it's the scent of ozone - trioxygen, Siri told him - as a storm rolls through. It reminds him of swimming pools and makes him wince slightly. The atmosphere is suffocating him, invisible hands wrapping around his chest and holding him in place. His skin sizzles, burning, and Taemin hears the almighty clap of thunder above him - lightning must have struck a near-by building. He can feel the dampness on his clothes, even locked inside, thousands of tiny feet dancing on his window sill as the rain pours.  
  
Adam jumps into his lap, whimpering and licking his face.  
  
Taemin wraps his arms around him and hunkers down, wrapping a blanket around them. "We're okay, boy."

* * *

**Day 10: _about eating an apple  
_** _244/250_

The juice runs down his chin and Jongin has to suppress a moan. He still escapes, Sehun looking at him and laughing. "Are you that sex deprived or is that apple just really that good?"

Jongin rolls his eyes and takes another bite. 

He hasn't eaten all day and this one apple is all he has for lunch. "It tastes amazing. Tae went out and got it for me before I woke up for my shift at five."

"Give a man a dog and he'll walk five ways to Sunday." 

Jongin chuckles. "He's excited."

He chews on the apple, running the chunk over his tongue. It's sweet - but not too sweet - just the right amount to remind him of summer. The skin is soft, supple, but not too chewy. The taste is one of the best he's ever tasted, even better than hand picked straight from the tree. He chews, a pleasant crunching sound rattling his ears but not an uneasy almost bone crunching noise. He squeezes it as he turns it to take another bite as he swallows; the apple takes the pressure but also squashes under the pressure just the right amount.

"Man, you should try some of these fruits Taemin picks. He has this uncanny sense of always getting the ripest."

"That's because his scent is amazing because he can't see, Jongin."

"It's magic and you can't tell me otherwise."

Sehun rolls his eyes. "Alright, lover boy, we got a call."


	2. Days 11-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just to highlight a few things because I'm not 100% sure they make sense (it's so hard conveying some of these ;w;):
> 
> \- Taemin and Jinki are biological brothers; Jinki helped Taemin find a roommate when he first moved out - that was Jongin  
> \- _they were roommates_ and slowly developed into a relationship  
> \- Day 12 is set in the past where they were just friends/roommates  
> \- Also "Eve | Lee Taemin's Dog", Eve is here but Eve is a cat for the sake of this verse because I have two braincells thank you

**Day 11: _about your favourite reading spot  
_** _245/250_

Taemin feels the braille on the page, the latest Otsuichi novel in his lap, a small present from Jongin. He's losing himself in the new work before his fingers slip, reading the next sentence, jarring him out of the world forming in his mind. He slides his bookmark between the pages and shuts it, placing it on the small table next to him.  
  
Taemin leans against the wall of the small reading nook Jongin made him, ruffling his bare toes in the soft rug covering the window sill. The sun warms his skin and he basks, shifting to pull his shirt off. He can feel the warmth on his arms from the faerie lights Jongin strung up - to make the look more appealing for those who can see, he supposes. He shifts to the right, gently placing his feet on the bean bag and using it to massage his feet slightly. The bean bag dips, a small rusting suggesting Adam has jumped onto it, confirmed when he curls around Taemin's feet.   
  
Taemin smiles and leans against the wall, letting the sun warm his back.   
  
There isn't much to this small reading nook and he imagines that the colours Jongin painted it make it look better, but Taemin doesn't care. It suits his needs to sit and devour book after book perfectly. He should give Jongin a kiss when he's home, for building it. Taemin nods and reaches for his mug of tea - that sounds perfect.

* * *

**Day 12: _reactions of two friends meeting after a long absence  
_**_245/250_ _  
_

Taemin can feel the walls closing in, hands wrapping around his chest and preventing his breathing. The darkness envelops him, refusing to let him free of its grip, dragging him down, further and further. He can feel the claws in his legs, ripping his skin, deeper, tearing his muscles as he struggles, desperately trying to find the light. He manages to free an arm from the talons in his tendons, throwing it upward, trying to find something to hold onto.

A hand wraps around his own and Taemin starts.

"Tae?"

His roommate - Jongin, Jongin is home.

Taemin lets out a sob, the claws disappearing but the darkness remaining. Strong, toned arms wrap around his waist and his head is guided to someone's shoulder. From the feeling of the clothes, Jongin has just got home from shift, not even changed out his uniform yet.

"Hey, it's okay, deep breaths."

Taemin tries but they only make him cry harder. His roommate has been here for three months but Jongin couldn't somehow be more amazing. He understands; doesn't try to push Taemin further than he can go, is always there to help his loneliness fueled panic attacks. He guides Taemin, takes him out when he can - heck, he even carries Taemin down the seven flights of stairs so he can go out.

Taemin digs his fingers into Jongin's shoulders, grateful the man's eleven hour shift is over and Jongin just holds him, lets him cry until it passes.

* * *

**Day 13: _a conflict without "shrug" or "eyebrows raising"  
_** _249/250_

"Are you fucking kidding me, Jongin?"

Taemin throws his hands in the air, hissing as he drops them on the counter, misjudging the distance and feeling the way his bone shudders under the contanct.

"Am I kidding you? Am _I_ kidding _you_?"

"What's wrong? Are you deaf now?" Taemin whirls around, trying to glare at Jongin but knowing he's probably giving the fridge and evil glare. "You're just upping and leaving?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll ask the medical crisis to come back next month when it can fit into your schedule?"

"You could have at least told me this morning when you found out?"

"I've been a bit busy, Taemin."

"You could have told me!"

"Oh for fucks sake should I have told you between the asthma attack and stabbing? Or the kid with a broken spine and the car crash?"

"Don't fucking guilt trip me you know what I mean."

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you I'm trying to point out I've been fucking _busy_. My phone has 99% battery because I haven't fucking used it all day!"

Taemin clenches his fists and storms towards the bedroom. Adam barks. Taemin finds the wall of the kitchen and lands on the floor, groaning. Jongin's hands are there instantly, moving his fringe.

"Dumbass."

"Bedside manner."

"You need stitches. Shut up or I'll make this hurt more than it has to."

"That's abuse of power."

"Shut up. I'll drive you to Jinki's tomorrow so someone can help you."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Day 14: _a character's motivation for running into a dangerous situation_** _  
250/250_

"We need to go in! There's only twenty-two people out, there's sixty people living here."

"Jongin, we can't, the building will come down any minute."

Jongin stares at the still sizzling building, smoke still coming from the torched reception area. His apartment is long gone by now, judging from the damage. Some of the rubble shifts and Jongin rushes forward. Adam hops out, much more grey than white, barking. 

_**Taemin**_.

Taemin must still be inside, trapped in their seventh floor apartment. Jongin grabs his medical bag and dives through the almost non-existent doorway. Sehun screams after him but Jongin ignores him. He races, dodging out of the way of the hands of the fire department as they try to stop him. He manages to get to the apartment, his foot going through a floor board, but, thankfully, it holds up. 

He finds Taemin in the bathroom, his coughing leading Jongin straight to him. "Tae, I'm here."

He pushes the door open and kneels, quickly getting his small O2 mask over Taemin's face. "It's okay, deep breaths. I'm going to get you out of here."

Taemin nods and lets Jongin pick him up, shaking in his arms. Jongin can't imagine how terrified he must have been, overwhelmed by the sounds of the alarms, more than likely. He manages to get them down the stairs and outside. Sehun rushes forward to help get Taemin into one of the waiting ambulances and Jongin presses a kiss to Taemin's forehead. "You're safe now, love."

* * *

**Day 15: _a silent conversation  
_** _243/250_

Jongin's thumb traces the veins that map across the back of Taemin's hand. They've been in bed all morning, drinking each other's presence in. They've had a lazy morning, neither of them needing to rush anywhere.  
  
Taemin reaches out, Jongin's spare hand guiding Taemin's to rest on his cheek. Taemin cups his cheek, his thumb stroking over Jongin's lips. Jongin's arm ends up draped over Taemin's waist, pulling him closer. They kiss, gently, and Taemin lets out a soft sigh. Jongin shifts a little, pulling his legs back from where they tangled with Taemin's under the blankets. He twitches once or twice and Taemin nods, feeling the way his muscles move. He bends his knee, gripping the sheet with his toes and pulling down; it's getting too warm under the material to be comfortable.  
  
They return to their gentle cuddling before Taemin starts shifting, uneasy now his mind is starting to wake up. Jongin lets out a small grunt and then he's gone; the bed turns cold the moment his feet pad out of the room. Taemin curls in on himself, regretting moving the blanket. The sound of Jongin's feet returns and the scent of coffee follows. Taemin smiles and sits up, holding his hands out for Jongin to press the mug gently into his hold.

Taemin smiles as he sips it, Jongin laying back down to wrap an arm around Taemin's waist, patiently waiting for Taemin to have his morning caffeine fix. 

* * *

**Day 16: _a cat's behaviour  
_** _246/250_

Jongin is surprised when he opens the back of his ambulance to find a small cat, meowing at him, perched on the gurney. He stares before turning to his right slightly. "Uh, Sehun?"

His partner comes over, eyes widening as much as Jongin's. "Has that been in there all day?"

"Maybe? Or it somehow got in after we left last night... I think I would have remembered a cat but then again, aren't they supposed to be super quiet?"

The cat falls onto its side, meowing loudly, tail swishing. It lifts it's front paws, pushing its chest out to the two men. Jongin raises an eyebrow and shrugs, climbing into the ambulance, sitting on the medical seat and leaning forward. Carefully, he lets his fingers tickle the cat's chest. It purrs, tail swishing a few times before wrapping around Jongin's wrist as if to keep him there. "Friendly little thing, wherever it came from."

They're unsure what to do so Jongin stands, pulling a few spare blankets from one of the shelves. "Hey, refill these... I'll be back in like twenty minutes."

"We only have half an hour of lunch break left, make it quick."

Jongin carefully wraps the small creature, holding it to his chest as he heads for his car. Taemin had been saying that Adam would benefit from the company of another animal and a trip to the vet is the only way to find out if this small cutie was already owned.

* * *

**Day 17: _a dog's behaviour  
_** _250/250_

Taemin is asleep on the couch when Jongin sneaks in. He carefully tiptoes into the bedroom, calling Adam as loudly as he dares. Adam jumps onto the bed and watches the squirming in Jongin's shirt. Jongin lets the same cat out of his arms, letting her bounce onto the bed. 

They freeze and stare each other. Jongin holds his breath, preparing to grab the cat should Adam decide his guide dog training is worthless and attack her. He relaxes when Adam gently paws at her, pushing his chest to the bed and barking, tail wagging. The cat meows and jumps to the side, leaning down and shaking her butt. She pounces gently on Adam who barks, and paws at her, rolling over. His tongue slips out the side of his mouth, letting the small feline - that Jongin now decides is called Eve - to sniff him before he jumps up. He disappears from the bedroom and comes back with a small chew toy in the shape of a mouse, offering it to Eve with a small leap and excited woof.

Jongin laughs and watches as Eve paws at it, sending it back to Adam, who nudges it forward to her; he watches as this goes on for a few minutes before hands fall on his shoulders.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, we have a cat now and Adam loves her."

Taemin bursts into smiles and slowly kneels down. Jongin coaxes Eve over for Taemin to stroke her, much to Adam's whining dismay.

* * *

**Day 18: _a scorching afternoon only using your sense of taste  
_** _248/250_

Taemin relaxes in the small garden chair, feeling the sun beat down on the roof of the apartment building. Adam snoozes near by him, half-asleep but ready to guide Taemin away from the edge should he get too close. 

His mouth hurts; it's much too dry from the heat and Taemin slowly feels along the small table next to him. He finds his glass of lemonade and gently sucks the straw. It's bitter, bursting over his tongue and making him wince, but it's pleasurable. The sour tang starts on the tip of his tongue and slowly makes its way back. It curls around the sides of his tongue, making him shiver as sourness slowly turns to sweetness, teasing down towards the back of his tongue. It trickles down his throat and he's able to still taste the sweetness as it goes before he swallows. 

He lets out a breath, leaning back in his chair before sipping some more of it. The sourness slowly disappears, sweetness taking over his mouth and Taemin closes his eyes. He tilts his head back, letting the liquid sit in his mouth for a moment before swallowing. 

The roof door creaks open and Taemin turns his head slightly, hesitant. 

"It's me."

Taemin relaxes at the sound of Jongin's voice as he comes over. "Summer rush, took me forever to find some for you."

Something is pressed to his lips and Taemin opens his mouth to bite down on a strawberry, giggling. 

Jongin spoils him.

* * *

**Day 19: _a trip to the seaside  
_** _247/250_

Taemin can taste the salt in the air and raises his eyebrows. "You brought me to the seaside?"

"I think we both need a get away after the... after the fire."

Taemin nods a little and gets out the car. He waits, listening to Jongin as he gets out and gets Adam out. Taemin holds his spare hand out, taking the harness and letting Jongin guide him, gently pulling on his arm. Jongin doesn't take him nearer the squeals of children and Taemin tilts his head. "We're not going to the beach?"

"I didn't think you'd be able to use your cane on the sand."

Taemin nods, his chest warm at Jongin's ability to think of everything. He's lead into a small shop and to what he assumes if a corner booth. Jongin disappears and Taemin lets Adam jump into his lap for a moment for a small kiss and stroke. He accepts the praise before jumping back down and sitting as Jongin comes back. 

He doesn't say anything other than a short "open". Taemin opens his mouth, a small chuckle escaping him as he does. A spoon pushes into his mouth and he closes his lips around it, eyebrows shooting upwards as red velvet coldness melts on his tongue.

"You found somewhere that does red velvet ice cream?"

Jongin laughs. "When have I ever let you down?"

Taemin takes the spoon at Jongin's guidance and carefully eats, skin warmed by the sun pouring in the window.

* * *

**Day 20: _an argument between a mother and a ~~daughter~~ son  
_** _248/250_

Taemin assumes that they've forgotten his hearing is much better; enhanced over the years of only seeing black no matter what he does.

"Taemin isn't moving out. What the hell is he going to do? Work to pay rent? How is he supposed to do that?"

"Mom, come on, there are tons of jobs he can do, open your eyes! He hates it here, he wants to be independent again."

"I'm not letting him move out to be fired again and again and us having to pay his rent. Or are you and Jonghyun going to be able to pay his rent on your part time jobs where you can barely afford your own rent?"

"Mom, come on, just let him live. He just wants to be out. At least let him have a guide dog so he can go out the house more."

"So I can spend my days picking up dog crap and looking after a dog whilst looking after him day in, day out? Not going to happen."

"He can look after himself, you just refuse to give him a chance. He's 20 and still locked up like a seven-year-old."

Taemin curls up and hugs his pillow. 

"He's not leaving this house. God knows how many accidents he's almost had. He can't even walk down to the shops by himself."

_He's useless._

Taemin shuts his eyes tightly, and tries to drown it out.

"Just give him a chance."

"No, end of discussion. Set the table."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I AM SO LOSING THE DO NOT OVERTAG SIDE CHALLENGE~~


	3. Days 21-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning none of these snippets are really in chronological order and they jump around in timeline a lot but ! the prompts were in the order they were heh
> 
> IT WAS THE PROMPTS FAULT !!!!

**Day 21: _a paramedic at the end of shift without using flashbacks_**   
_250/250_

Jongin slams his car door, arms still shaking from adrenaline. He heaves a few breaths, keeping the tears in his eyes until he's upstairs, behind closed doors and in Taemin's arms. He barely makes it up the stairs, scenes from the day playing back in his head. A small wail slips from his lips and he winces, struggling to get his keys into the lock.

Adam barks and Taemin must have sensed something was wrong, opening the door from the inside.

Jongin falls into him, arms wrapped tightly around his back, burying his face into his shoulder and letting his emotions flow. He screams, fists his hands into Taemin's shirt, shakes so hard he's sure he might just go up in flames. His legs buckle underneath him and Taemin gently comes down with him, arms tight around Jongin's waist. He gently shushes him, soothing, rocking them back and forth as hard as he dares, a hand moving to tussle his hair. 

Jongin wails, not bothering to wipe his face. He just curls into a ball in Taemin's lap and sobs, letting the emotions he's had to restrain all day wash over him. Taemin holds him, rubs up and down his back as he shakes, almost vibrating with the intensity of his sobs racking his body. Eve and Adam make their way over, wrapping around Jongin's waist as best they can, cuddling close. 

Jongin isn't sure how long they stay that way, but when Taemin leads him to bed, he's grateful.

* * *

 **Day 22: _an excited child's dialogue_** _  
221/250_

Taemin quivers on the couch, stroking Eve to do his best to keep calm. Their guest bedroom had been empty for too long and the long year wait was finally, _finally_ over.

"Taemin's blind too?!"

"That's right, Yuk Hei, Taemin can't see anything either."

The front door is unlocked and pushed open, the sound of a cane tapping across the floor echoes around the room. Taemin stands up and Jongin chuckles. "Sit down, I'll lead him to you."

Taemin sinks back down, letting the sound get closer before a small hand finds his knee. Taemin smiles and gently takes it, happiness bubbling through his chest. Their fingers play with each other gently, clasping close and Taemin carefully pulls the small body closer. He wraps his arms around Yuk Hei, leaning back for a moment when the child makes it clear he wants to be in his lap. 

Taemin clings to him, holding him as tight as he dares, rocking them.

"Are you and Jongin going to be my Daddies?"

Taemin has to force himself not to choke up. "Yes, yes, Yuk Hei, we are."

"Then!" The boy leans back, giggling. "I want a new name!"

"Yeah?" Taemin finds Yuk Hei's hair, stroking his fingers through it. "What do you want to be called?"

"Lucas!"

"I think we can do that, Lucas."

* * *

 **Day 23: _the peak of a book's climax  
_** _240/250_

_Silence echos around the cafe; the only sound to be heard is the rain splattering the pavement, similar to how the notebook describes his crimes. The killer walks towards him, knife raised. Haruto doesn't move besides tapping his fingers on the notebook, detailing the murders he had found in the bathroom. They stare at one another, judging each other's move. Haruto doesn't seem like he would call the police, but the teen had found out exactly who the killer was within a week. The killer seems like he's going to take Haruto out, but on the other hand, he seems intrigued by Haruto, by his skill and prowess in his studying of the case._

_The knife raises-_

"DADDY!"

Taemin jumps out his skin, his fingers losing the sentence he was on as his head jerks up. He blinks a few times, jerked out of the tiny cafe in the rain to remember he's at home, in his apartment.

"Lucas?"

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Taemin closes his book and places it on the side, reaching around for his phone. Siri tells him the time and he leans back. "Well, it's almost dinner time, Papa will be home soon... Should we order some chicken? Surprise Papa when he gets home?"

Lucas shrieks and Taemin winces, laughing. He tells his phone to open the food delivery app and pulls Lucas close, minor annoyance curling through his veins, needing to know what the knife does.

* * *

 **Day 24: _the inciting incident  
_** _245/250_

Taemin hates himself, tears coming thick and fast as Jongin holds him, still in his uncomfortable uniform as they wait for someone to come talk to them. He hates his lack of vision, he hates not thinking first before he acts. He shivers, shakes, screams in Jongin's arms and Jongin holds him tightly. He gasps, forcing himself to sit up and control himself for a few moments as footsteps stop in front of them.

"Lucas is okay, he's completely fine, you got him here on time."

Jongin's arms tighten around Taemin. "Is there any damage?"

"Other than having a bit of a sore stomach for a few days, he'll be completely fine, but we will also check him over in a week to make sure his stomach is okay."

Taemin feels Jongin nods and curls into him as Jongin stands, leading Taemin into their son's tiny hospital room.

He hadn't thought twice. 

One of the kids at school had been harassing Lucas, bullying him for his lack of sight. He'd come home, upset and in tears. Taemin had gone to run him a bath and find a book to read whilst telling Lucas to go get some juice. He'd been cleaning earlier that day and hadn't put the bleach away right away. He hadn't checked, hadn't even thought.

Jongin leads Taemin's hand to Lucas' and he holds it as tightly as he dares, mentally screaming apologies upon apologies. 

He's the worst parent in the world.

* * *

 **Day 25: _the point where all is lost  
_** _250/250_

"Taemin," his doctor's voice is quiet, sincere and Taemin winces already. "I don't know if I can sign you up for this trial."

Taemin leans back in the chair, slumping as he fiddles with the top of his cane. "Why not? I did the research. This new trial could give me my eyesight back. I fit all the criteria, I have the money to pay for it, I can go forward with an application, I just need my doctor's confirmation that I fit into it and you to give them access to my medical records with my permission - I already have the form, you just need to sign it to say I gave you that permission."

"Taemin, you don't qualify for this, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"This trial is for people who are still losing their sight, at the point before going blind. You've been fully blind for nineteen years now. I'm sorry, I know this one seems promising but there's still a lot of research going into meningitis caused blindness, there is no way to say that in the future we won't know how to repair damage to the optic nerve. I'm keeping an eye on it, if I find any trial or anything that could pertain to you I will contact you, but I'm sorry, Taemin. You just don't fit the criteria for this trial."

Taemin nods a little, scratching the side of his thumb nail before getting up, clinging to his cane. 

There's no hope left for him.

* * *

 **Day 26: _reaction to a character's death_ _  
_** _249/250  
 **CW: Original character death**_ **not _a main character_**

Jongin stares. He blinks. He swallows and looks at Sehun. 

His arms are burning, aching, too heavy to hold up after the CPR attempt, and they hang limply by his side. 

He knew this would happen eventually but he's not sure why he suddenly feels so numb, his emotional training slipping from his mind within mere seconds. Maybe it's because he knows this woman; she's been a regular call for a while as her health got worse. She'd always had a plate of cookies or a cake ready, offering them to him and Sehun as they try and medicate her, stubborn as a mule in not needing the hospital, come now, there are people with much worse than me who needs that bed. 

Jongin isn't aware of Sehun guiding him to stand up, talking into his walkie talkie, telling operation to contact the morgue and the police. They need to go through checks, contact her relatives. Their job here is done now; they won't come to this address for a while into the future - hopefully, never again. 

Sehun leads him back outside to the ambulance, helping him into the back.

Jongin should have got her into the ambulance as soon as they got there, done CPR on the route to the nearest emergency room. 

His body shakes and he covers his face as the tears start flowing, grief hitting him like a brick. He's not so sure why he does this job anymore, when he can't save his patients.

* * *

 **Day 27: _a character torn between choices_ _  
_** _250/250  
_ **CW: war situation**

Jongin stares at the summon form, offering him a choice to move into Seoul to aid front line workers, struggling in the wave of a war like situation occurring at the border. He has the choice to go, relieve some strain and make a real difference in the fight. 

He looks up, peers through the kitchen doorway into the living room where Taemin and Lucas are cuddled against each other on the couch, listening to a podcast about how best to protect themselves when disabled. Taemin pauses it and starts explaining something to Lucas, voice soft and calm, stroking his hair to help keep him calm as they work. 

They need him; they need someone to do their shopping for them. They can't come with him; he gets a tiny bed in a shared room with others in emergency housing for the time being - maybe they could come in the future. The country is locking down, trying to keep citizens safe.

But he knows Jinki and Jonghyun would immediately take the two under their wing, help them out, keep them safe. And he knows Lucas would be amazed and proud, babbling about his Papa being a superhero, a massive positive influence for his son. 

But he's also selfish. He knows it's not selfish to want to be with and protect his family. But he can't help feeling it.

Jongin puts his head in his hands and silently lets some tears out, brain splitting into two at the choice he has.

* * *

 **Day 28:** _a teacher on his first day of work_ _  
__250/250  
note: lucas is 7 and this happens long before day 27_

"Lucas?"

It takes a moment for the boy to correlate his name being said and he turns, looking over Junmyeon's shoulder, smile wide. "Hi, Mr. Kim! Are you our new teacher?"

Junmyeon chuckles and nods, before slapping himself on the inside. "Yes, I'm your new teacher, I'm taking over from Mr. Lee. I heard you had a few issues in class?"

"Huh?" Lucas tilts his head before sitting up. "Oh! Yes, I can't see. I was sick when I was a baby."

Junmyeon nods and flinches, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Lucas, but the school didn't tell me you couldn't see so I don't have any of the work sheets for you ordered for this week, I've ordered this week and next week's in braille for you."

"So... I can go home?"

Lucas doesn't seem phased, eyebrow raised and cheeky and Junmyeon laughs softly. "Well, maybe. But is there anything else I can do? I can explain the textbook and at least tell you about it so you know what we're doing and then I can help you with the work next week over lunch with the work sheets?"

Lucas nods, slumping a little when he realises he doesn't get a week off school. "Okay."

Junmyeon chuckles. "Do you want to do that here or by my desk?"

The boy shifts, uncomfortable, looking around the class. "Here, please."

Junmyeon gets a spare chair and settles, opening Lucas' braille textbook and guiding his hand to the page. "So today, we're doing division..."

* * *

 **Day 29:** _a character in physical pain_ _  
_ _231/250_

Jongin wakes up at his alarm and rolls over, grunting as he pushes snooze. His mind starts drifting back to sleep before a sharp stabbing pain shoots through his spine. He gasps and jerks awake, unable to stop the first part of a yell escaping him.

"Nini?"

Taemin rolls over, voice quiet as his arm wraps around Jongin's waist. 

"Get up, get up, I need you to call Sehun."

Taemin's arm disappears and Jongin hears him sit up, immediately reaching for his phone. "What's wrong?"

"We had an unruly patient yesterday and I got slammed against the wall and my spine feels like someone's breaking it in half."

Taemin doesn't reply, telling Siri to call Sehun, quickly explaining it as soon as the other paramedic picks up. 

Jongin lays down, forcing himself to control his breathing as the pain spikes. It curls around his spine, looping around before tightening, yanking this way and that and Jongin forces himself to bite his lip; he refuses to let a sound slip out that might wake Lucas, he doesn't want his son to see his father so in pain. 

Taemin ends the call and shifts, laying next to Jongin, gently stroking his face, whispering soft encouragements that it's okay, Sehun will be here soon.

Jongin sniffs and holds Taemin's hand before carefully burying his face in Taemin's shoulder, letting himself cry as they wait.

* * *

 **Day 30:** _a first kiss_ _  
_ _250/250_  
 _Note: lucas is 13 here so mass future jump_

Lucas is nervous, his skin thrumming with anxiety. He licks his lips, arm still tight around Ten's shoulders. 

It's been months since the Thai exchange student started flirting with him, demanding Lucas comes round for movies and _no seriously, I'm fine to have audio description on_. Ten had even dragged him to the cinema last week, paying the extra for descriptions and didn't complain once - he'd just accepted Lucas as he was. 

Now, they were curled on Ten's couch, much too close for just friends and Lucas is trying to slow his heart rate down. He's missed the last two scenes, too aware of how warm Ten's body against his was, his little silent movements when he laughs, the way he's so close the top of his hair tickles Lucas' cheek. 

"Hey, Lucas? You okay? You seem distracted."

Lucas almost jumps but laughs. "I'm fine, just missed a few scenes."

"Oh!" The film pauses and Lucas here's the creak of the remote as Ten rewinds it. "What was the last bit you remember?"

"Uh... they just found the stolen diamonds."

"That was an hour ago."

"Oh."

Ten laughs as he goes back and Lucas braces himself. "Hey, Ten?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I... Can I kiss you?"

It goes silent and Lucas swallows. He fucked up.

A hand cups his face, stroking his cheek bone and Lucas falls still as a soft, thinner lips press against his own. He catches him kissing back before Ten leans back. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> \- the book I based day 23 from is "GOTH" by Otsuichi and a wonderful little J-horror novel, the manga and film are both stunning as w/ the novel
> 
> \----
> 
> Sappy stuff:
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who loved this, this was super fun to do and really helped me highlight some issues in my writing to help further my future stories; I'm overwhelmed that so many of you liked this little challenge.
> 
> Someone asked me on Twitter if they could also do this, this isn't my challenge!! Go ahead if you want, I own no rights over this in any way, shape or form (and honestly, I'd love to see more stories like this!)
> 
> This is the end of _flame of love_ for now, but I am starting a new writing challenge and it will be set in the same verse!!! BlindTae and ParamedicNini (and tencas!) are coming back do not worry. These two have become some of my favourite 'children' and I will definitely be using them again not just for the writing challenge I'm already planning. 
> 
> This was just super fun to do and **thank you** , again, for the love on this!
> 
> \---
> 
> Author note for future me: I did overtag quite a lot but I tagged a lot less than what I would and i managed to hit each 250 or less chapter. One and a half successes


End file.
